Stingue Week 2016
by CharizardDragon
Summary: A few written out prompts from Stingue Week 2016 with the bodacious blonde and the angsty emo along with their darling cats.
1. Extra Day: Seasons

**Stingue Week 2016 Bonus Day: Seasons**

In the Winter they would cuddle next to the fire watching scary movies. An idea from Sting mixed with an idea from Rogue. You could probably guess whose idea was whose.

In the Spring, Sting would paint Rogue all over his body, since he was always too bored to actually paint the eggs like an normal person would on Easter. Rogue let him gladly, but paid him back by having him pick flowers. Since Sting also ate his special flower picked by Frosch, Rogue had Sting pick him well over fifty more flowers. All white of course.

Summer was probably Sting's most favorite time of all. Shirtless Rogue in the morning, shirtless Rogue in the afternoon, and then his favorite shirtless Rogue at night *wink wink nudge nudge*.

But nothing was probably better than the beautiful season of Fall. All of the colors blending together to make a gorgeous scene just for the two of them. Hand in hand they'd walk back from their missions and remember that day when they noticed their first Fall as partners.

~~~

Sting remembered going on and on about how weak and pathetic their enemies were to Lector. Being the cute and loving exceed he was, he supported Sting all the way. Rogue on the other hand could care less. Frosch agreed to everything, so he at least stayed in the conversation for him, but he could care less about Sting's rowdy talk.

"They practically pissed their pants!" Lector cackled along with the dragon slayer. The same pattern of emotions after a successful mission. All of it.

The exact same.

"Yeah! They were hilarious! All begging for forgiveness and crap!" Sting lifted his chest with pride, just as he did his chin. "They were pretty scared of us huh Rogue?"

And just as always, the shadow dragon slayer was always oblivious to the blonde's attempts to chat. If he could, he'd yell everything at Rogue just to get him to pay attention. It was always bothersome to talk and then just be ignored.

But Rogue didn't always ignore him. In fact, he was happy listening to Sting being enthusiastic. Most of the time anyway. Sometimes it really did get boring.

"Yeah." Was all he answered with.

Sting got loud again. "Oh come on! We could've had them kissing the ground we walked on if we wanted!"

And here he goes. "Not interested."

Sting manages another pout he so desperately needed to let out. Lector tsked at Sting and continued on their conversation as always. Rogue, well he just spaced out and thought about the usual.

What he was going to eat for dinner, his plans for tomorrow, and whether or not he should train when he got home. But for now he was constantly being interrupted by those thoughts, so it was hard to think of anything but the scenery.

The town they were in was windy as all Hell. After the infinite and torturous train ride, they finally got into their beloved town and walked the streets back to the guild. Everyone was out and about, talking and shopping and going on with their day.

The air was cold and the wind only barely blew here. It blew just enough for Sting to notice Rogue's hair and how it had gotten even longer since their last job. His wide eyes surprised Lector, so he quickly shook the thought out of his mind.

But at that same moment the wind blew, Rogue also noticed something.

The sound of Autumn leaves scattering onto the ground and their small piles piling up even more. It was all around them and it was beautiful.

It felt like millions of different colors surrounded them. Just one long street and the four of them walking down into a long pathway of color and joy. The sound of the leaves crackling underneath their shoes added to the sounds of the dried up leaves hitting each other and the ground. Then there were the trees and their alluring branches losing more and more green by the day. Those branches sheltered their path carefully so every ray of sun shone in every perfect corner.

"Woah..." Rogue turned to see Sting in awe over the display. He's never seen or heard Sting shut up and pay attention to anything but his own ego. So this... was a new development.

His own heart throbbed for a moment. It actually throbbed and he couldn't stop it for the life of him. He had to pinch himself to get out of his own delusions. And Sting? He payed more attention to Rogue than the scene, he just wouldn't let Rogue see him peeking.

Lector lifted his little exceed eyebrow and watched the strange new development transpire. Frosch... got distracted by a worm passing by in a muddy pile of leaves and well, mud.

Sting just couldn't stop looking at the flushed Rogue who just couldn't stop looking at everything around him. Sting needed a distraction, but what he got was butterflies in his gut.

Was Rogue always so pretty? Not like a girl sort of pretty, but a gorgeous and breathtaking sort of pretty. A perfect sort of pretty. Absolutely perfect. His perfect hair, sparkling and absorbing eyes, and those flushed cheeks just made him look all the more attractive.

Rogue couldn't handle it. All this heat coming to him in a place where the wind and it's chill were picking up. He needed a calm presence, yet he had the rowdy Sting. But Sting was being as silent as a mouse.

And just when Rogue was about to cease his freak out, Sting scooted his way over and snaked his fingers in between Rogue's.

Rogue could feel the warmth, even through Sting's protected and gloved hands. Sting felt a strong hand that's been used to fight in battle along side him... all this time... why hadn't he felt the strength of this hand before?

"Sting?" Rogue questioned the blonde after a long moment of silence and discomfort. Not exactly discomfort, but it's well around that area.

Sting shut his mouth for once and only grinned and shrugged. Rogue was use to following Sting's lead, but this was different. Sting's lead would take him to somewhere he hasn't thought of being in.

"Sorry," Sting whispers. "Can we just stay like this? Just for a little while?"

Rogue didn't notice they had stopped walking. They were frozen in the middle of the street where anyone and everyone could see and hear them. And he was okay with it.

He coughed. "Only for a while, got it?" And he started walking.

Sting, Lector, and Frosch followed. "Got it."

~~~

"You got that Sting?"

"Huh?"

The spaced blonde felt the shadow boy's eyes on him. Disappointed ones, but beautiful blood-colored eyes nonetheless. "You're such an irresponsible master you know. What'll we do if you stop paying attention like this all the time?"

Sting was still spaced a little. He was more focused on the warmth of his boyfriend's hand. His boyfriend was holding guild documents in the other hand and pretty much paying all his attention to those.

"If you can't handle master-related things, I'm not doing them for you." Rogue's face said disappointed, but the playful attitude in his voice said, "You're a dumbass but I love you anyway."

Sting smiled and rubbed the back of his head with a shrug. Rogue rolled his eyes with a smile. "Honestly you-"

"Hey Rogue."

Sting's interruption got Rogue nervous for a moment. Sting's smile put him at ease in an instant to help push his nerves away. "What?"

"Look," Sting nodded to the scenery in front of them.

That same street, this very season, a different moment, and the same two boys.

"This is where I first held your hand." Sting says with a soft smile.

Rogue looks around and remembers the walkway in front of them being longer. "I remember."

Sting squeezed his hand. "Rogue," He whispers.

Rogue leans over to him and hums. "Hm?"

In a sneak attack, Sting steals a soft kiss from the love of his life.

"I love you so much."

Rogue smiles. "I love Autumn."

"What the Hell man! You just ruined the moment!" Sting pushes Rogue's chest as he fits out in laughter. "Besides, who's favorite season is Autumn?!"

"Mine. And you know why?" Rogue holds Sting's pouted cheeks in his hands before kissing his nose. "Because that's the season I first held hands with you." Rogue then kisses his boyfriend's soft lips gently. Not gently enough because he was still hot tempered.

"Yeah, but Autumn?"

"You sure are something Sting."


	2. Day 1: Smile

**Day #1: Smile**

It's been two weeks since Rogue got off the couch. Two weeks since they've done anything and two weeks since hey went on that mission. Two weeks Rogue has been sleeping and living on that couch. Two weeks since he's moved and two weeks since he's smiled.

"Rogue." Sting tried everyday to get his handsome dragon boy off that couch. If it wasn't for Rogue's cute face, he probably would've succeeded. That's because every time Sting pulled on Rogue's arms or legs, Rogue would whine. That meant Sting was left kissing him and letting him go back to sleep.

Sting made meals, cleaned, kissed, and took care of everything for Rogue, since he still wouldn't reveal why he was so depressed.

"Rogue." 7:45 A.M.

"Babe." 8:12 A.M.

"Rogue." 8:30 A.M.

"Honey." 9:30 A.M.

"Honey bunches of oats." 9:31 A.M.

"Rogue baby." 9:45 A.M.

"Love." A word usually used by Rogue, but was a special case around 12:00 noon. "Lover." Sting kicked Rogue's leg that was slipped out of the covers.

"Rogue, I'm serious," Sting stood on the coffee table ready to launch. "I'll jump on you and break your spine."

"Go ahead."

Weeks since Rogue has really talked and when he does, he consented to the breaking of his own back. So Sting went for it.

"Alright then." He launched and landed with both legs on either side of Rogue. And that meant his boney and muscled body crashed into Rogue's side.

"DAMN STING WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Don't give me that crap! You told me to go ahead and do it!" Sting fights back but couldn't take it too seriously with Rogue's obvious and cute cowlick. His bed head was something Sting would love waking up to every day.

Rogue turned so Sting was sitting on his lap while they fought on the couch. "I didn't think you would actually do it!"

Sting cuts the conversation there and starts a new one he'd much rather have. "What's going on with you?" Sting's usual laid back and happy attitude was replaced so Rogue could know just what he was doing to Sting.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rogue falls on his back and covers himself with the blanket again.

Sting stays put but also adjusts himself so he was laying on Rogue's stomach. He let his head rest on Rogue's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat beat even faster. "Please Rogue..." Sting begged.

Rogue couldn't help himself. He wanted to kiss the blonde as soon as he heard that cute plea. Rogue peeked a look over at his bodacious blonde and melted.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Okay fine. I'll tell you."

Sting perks up and readies himself for listening.

"Okay. Um..." Rogue thinks for a moment. "Remember our last job? Two or so weeks ago?" Rogue sits himself up to hear and watch Sting's response.

Sting nods. "Yeah, why?"

Rogue blushes. "Well, remember when we went to the hot spring afterwards?" His face was slowly getting warmer by the second.

Sting's was too. "Y-Yeah... why...?"

Rogue gestures for Sting to come closer so he could whisper it into his ear. He whispered the last issue Sting thought would come to Rogue's mind.

"Oh, is that all?"

"Don't say it like that!" Rogue smacks Sting's face with a couch cushion and hid back under the blanket. "This is all your fault you jack-ass.!"

"Technically it's your body-"

"Shut up!"

Sting smiled at the shy boy hiding under the covers and tried to pull the blanket down. "Were you on this couch the whole time just so you wouldn't have to sleep next to me?" It seemed offensive but Sting thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"Not exactly..." Rogue trailed off. Once Sting grabbed a hold of the blanket, Rogue let it fall and revealed his perfectly cute blushing face. He covers his face with his hands and talks through them. "I can't control myself if we're alone together. I've been trying to figure out a way to act normally since then, and here you come and now you're on top of me... Do you have any idea what that does to me?"

Sting thought, "Do you have any idea what you do to me? What you're doing to me right now?"

Of course Rogue wouldn't, he was the one on the bottom. Sting could have gotten off, but both his body and mind wouldn't let him. So he chose to surrender his mind to the thoughts and gladly let them flow through his inappropriate brain.

"Hey Rogue." Sting gets his honey's attention with soft word spilling from equally soft lips. "You know you haven't smiled for two weeks. That's like two years in dragon slayer time." His fake pouting never ceased to amaze Rogue.

Rogue sighed on the inside and loved on the outside.

He stretches his arms out to Sting and smiles with all the love in the world. Sting could swear that sparkles and glitter surrounded his love. THAT'S what Rogue's smile did to him.

"I love you, Sting."

The blushing blonde choked before being enveloped by his lover's arms. "I love you too my honey bunches of emo oats!"

 ** _He just ~LOVED~ that smile._**


	3. Day 2: Addiction

**#2: Addiction**

Rogue was addicted to two things and two things only. Chocolate and a certain blonde dragon boy with unattended needs. Oh Rogue tended those needs. Very well in fact. So well that after every job Rogue had one goal and that was to get his ass home.

 **Step 1: Get the ingredients.**

Sting literally stood in front of the shelves of the grocery aisle for an hour. No joke. An hour has passed and he was either lost in a daydream or zoned out from the results of sleep deprivation. If he was dazed for a few more minute, he might've developed a pool of drool on the floor.

He shook the sleep out of his tired brain and stuffed the basket with the essentials. First, the ingredients to his chocolate and second, the strawberries. One for eating, the other for playing. ;)

It's just a phase of a relationship they've been going through. When Sting's lonely after his Rogue honey~ leaves for jobs, he eats chocolate as if it's the holy bread and wine. But when he comes home, Sting devours the chocolaty Rogue in all his tasty glory.

But Sting was either too tired or two unfocused to realize he only had half the day till his Roguie-pie came home. That meant he needed to get started now.

 **Step 2: Bake!**

When Sting did have all the ingredients, he baked and baked plenty of batches until he got it just right. That meant it needed to taste as sweet as Rogue.

Which was impossible, but he tried.

He wore a pink apron and was not ashamed whatsoever. Why? Because he got exactly what he wanted because he wore that frilly thing. A hot night with his sweet honey buns.

Sting would have to admit, he never thought he'd be doing any of these things. He was a bad ass Twin Dragon of Sabertooth after all. One of the baddest bad asses in Fiore and now look at him. Wearing clothes and smothered in baking ingredients just so he can get attention from his partner. His team partner and his life partner.

Upon first meeting Rogue, he was sure this would never happen. But now, it's almost hard to believe he thought that way. He can't believe he used to think how boring Rogue was or how he could've done so much better on his own. Now, he can't imagine a life without Rogue. His Rogue.

No one will ever really understand just how much Sting loves Rogue. He may only show it to Rogue when they're by themselves, but with every smile, every hold on the shoulder, every elbow to the side, and every look into each other's eyes, he's a firecracker ready to go off with love.

 **Step 3: Wait. No matter how much you don't want to.**

Sometimes it would take minutes. Other times it would take hours. The latest was a day, which almost killed Sting on the inside.

But then Rogue would come home and smother his Sting in kisses (both the real and the chocolaty kind). Rogue couldn't stand being away from his luscious love just as much as Sting couldn't stand it. Sometimes even more.

Rogue would be travelling back home and get lost because he couldn't stop thinking about his blonde boy wrapped in that tight apron and messy with his favorite food.

Of course Rogue liked chocolate. He was all about the color black after all, so dark chocolate was sometimes the way to go. Sting was a vanilla man yet as soon as they started dating he became a milk chocolate man. Rogue also loved milk chocolate the most once they started dating. A perfect compromise that soon turned into an obsession.

An addiction if you will.

Which bring us to,

 **Step 4: Sweet chocolaty lovin'.**

"Sting?!" Rogue busted through that door harder than he ever had. Two months away from Sting and he was going mad. He already planned to bust in and make up for all the time spent away from his Sting.

"Rogue!" Sting raced to the door and attacked Rogue in a needy hug. Still wearing that damn apron and covered in chocolate ingredients.

Rogue kissed Sting's soft pink lips and tasted the chocolate already. "I missed you so much." Rogue whispered and started kissing down Sting's neck.

Sting threaded his fingers in Rogue's black and smooth hair. He left it down so Sting could play with it to his liking, which he did as soon as Rogue nipped on Sting's neck.

"I missed you like crazy Rogue. I can't stand being here without you." Sting breathed and kissed the top of Rogue's head over and over.

Rogue moved Sting's apron down and spotted a bit of melted chocolate on his upper chest. He was hungry for both chocolate and his love, so he licked it off it one too many smooth motions of the tongue. Sting wasn't complaining.

Sting let Rogue explore around just for a little bit before leading him towards the kitchen. Both were already panting from endless kisses and Sting was drenched in love.

Rogue wasted no time and lifted Sting on the counter. More kisses and love bites until Rogue wanted more. Que the bowl filled with melted chocolate and the bowl of strawberries sitting next to them.

Rogue grabbed a strawberry and made Sting hold it in his mouth. No matter what, he couldn't eat it. He had to wait for Rogue to bite onto it too, but that couldn't happen yet. Rogue still needed to grab the plastic spatula and dip it in the chocolate bowl so he could paint Sting in his second favorite flavor. First being Sting.

He smoothed the milky goodness on his chest, his hands, neck, and even abs because he wanted to taste all of Sting tonight. He of course had to save the best for last. ;)

He licked Sting's hands clean, reaching every nook and cranny along his arm and leading up to his neck. His neck which he also licked clean. He use his tongue and lips with skill, making sure to get that taste of Sting under all that chocolate. His chest is where he really tasted his blonde boy thought. The perfect pink and chocolate mix but nothing tasted better than the moans coming from the kisses he gave Sting.

"I love you Rogue."

"I love you too Sting."

More kisses and Sting just had to say it. "Rogue, I think we're addicted to chocolate."

Rogue chuckles and licks up Sting's bare neck. "You maybe," One more kiss on his lips. "But I'm addicted to you, Sting. The chocolate is just an add on."

"Rogue."

"Hm?"

"I think I'm gonna pass out from your kisses."


End file.
